Break
by Cireng HD
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, Kaizo muak dengan satu hal yang ia banggakan. Kaizo/Ejojo. Hum!Ejojo. AU. Warning Inside


Dua tahun lalu, saat usianya menginjak dua puluh satu—Kaizo yang notabene sudah dilegalkan untuk menenggak likuid alkohol cukup terkejut dengan resistansi yang dimiliki ternyata diluar jangkauan rata-rata. Setengah lusin botol cairan bening mahal yang diyakini angka persennya paling tinggi ditandaskan seorang diri dan ia masih berpikir rasional. PR matematika dan geometri Fang bahkan dapat diselesaikannya dengan akurasi sempurna ketika dicocokkan dengan lembar kunci jawaban. Dengan kata lain, kemungkinan dirinya mabuk adalah satu banding infinit.

Karena itu, dirinya yakin, tidak sedang berhalusinasi ketika melihat sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan surai hijau mencolok, sedang duduk sendirian di depan meja bar, membuatnya terpana sesaat, dengan pola garis rahang yang terpahat sempurna sedang menopang dagu di depan segelas bourbon. Fokus Kaizo seolah terkunci dan apapun selain si pemuda serasa di- _blur_. Dan Kaizo seratus persen yakin akalnya masih sehat ketika kakinya mendadak menghampiri si pemuda dan mengakui perasaan cinta pada pandangan pertamanya.

Yang berakhir disambut dengan tertawaan yang mengalir tulus dari bibir sang pemuda.

"Ahaha, yang benar saja, aku bahkan nggak tau namamu. Kamu pasti mabuk."

Dan segelas air putih hangat dari bartender ditawarkan oleh si pemuda ke depan wajahnya setelah pernyataan itu meluncur.

* * *

 **Break**

 **Kaizo x Human!Ejojo**

 **Warning |** Grown up AU, Sho-ai (yang alergi boleh pergi), positif OOC, fic kualitas author amatir I warn you

 **A/N;** Iya saya tau ini otepe minor uhuhuuu but still didedikasikan untuk _someone_ yang sama-sama doyan KaiJo /wink /salah

 _Standard Disclaimer Applied_

* * *

Kaizo tidak berniat mundur. Ia tahu nama si pemuda setelah tegukan pertama air hangat yang tiga detik lalu disodorkan. Ejojo, katanya. Nama yang manis. Dan setelah observasi teliti dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, tubuh Ejojo rupanya cukup kecil untuk muat secara menggemaskan di dalam dekapannya. Taksiran kasar perbedaan tinggi badan mereka kira-kira dua belas sentimeter, dan Kaizo baru sadar coretan merah di sekitar mata Ejojo itu bukan tato. Tanda lahir, katanya. Dan sekali lagi Kaizo mengagumi paras dengan epitel pigmen langsat itu.

"Oke, sekarang kamu bengong. Jangan _denial_ deh, pulang sana kalo memang mabuk," jemari Ejojo menepuk pipinya dan Kaizo mengerjap.

Lalu Kaizo menyangkal sekali lagi.

"Sudah dibilang, pikiranku selalu jernih."

Dibalas dengusan geli, "Jernih apanya, aku tahu lho. Delapan gelas martini dikalapin sendirian."

"Ciee, jadi kamu merhatiin aku juga?"

"Bukan itu intinya, Kaizo."

"Tapi kamu sampai hapal jumlahnya, lho?"

"Oke, oke. Bukan cuma aku, kalau kamu nggak sadar. Kumpulan gadis-gadis disana sibuk membicarakanmu, tahu. Kebetulan terdengar olehku."

"Terus, rumahmu dimana? Aku mau nganterin. Tulis nomormu juga, ya."

Ejojo sedikit kaget akan benturan pergantian topik yang terlalu mendadak, ditambah lagi Kaizo yang menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya tanpa ragu ke depan wajah Ejojo. Ejojo menurut saja, mengetikkan nomor telponnya, dan benar-benar diantar sampai ke depan apartemennya.

Dari situlah semuanya berawal.

* * *

Kaizo yang melibatkan dirinya dalam kehidupan Ejojo secara perlahan mulai hapal rutinitas si rambut hijau—tiap minggu pagi Kaizo akan selalu mampir membawa kalengan bir murah dan disambut dengan wangi roti bakar dan lelehan mentega atau kadang-kadang _pancake_. Tiap senin malam Ejojo rajin mampir ke galeri seni di depan kampus. Ejojo tinggal sendirian dan rutin belanja bulanan tiap tanggal lima. Ejojo yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya berstatus mahasiswa semester akhir, dan seringkali memarahi Kaizo karena terlalu sering minum likuid-likuid racun mahal.

"Kaizo, jangan keseringan minum-minum. Aku nggak suka."

"Hah? Pertamakali kita bertemu juga kan di bar, kenapa anti banget sekarang?"

"….Waktu itu pengecualian. Cuma satu gelas."

"Oh, sedang depresi, ya? Harusnya aku lebih peka." Kaizo nyengir sambil mencomot sepotong roti bakar beroles nutella.

Satu napas pendek dilepas Ejojo, "Sekalipun toleransimu nggak masuk akal, bukan berarti cairannya nggak merusak organ dalammu. Nanti umurmu pendek, lho."

"Perhatian banget."

"Aku peduli kesehatanmu, tahu."

"Kalau mau aku nurut, jadi pacarku dulu."

"Boleh saja."

Itu bukan pertamakalinya Kaizo menawarkan status pacar pada Ejojo, jika dihitung enam bulan setelah mereka berkenalan, dirinya berpikir kalau tantangan sulitnya mendapatkan Ejojo yang selalu menolaknya dengan hambar dan tatapan geli yang sedikit menghina—oh, dan jangan lupakan tawaran makan yang selalu ditolak itu, dan Kaizo yang selalu menawarkan untuk pindah ke apartemennya karena jarak tempat tinggal mereka begitu jauh, semua tantangan itu semakin membuatnya bersemangat untuk menaklukannya.

Kaizo lupa jumlah berapa kali ia sudah memberikan sentuhan lembut _menyenangkan_ , paling sering di pipi kenyal atau leher Ejojo, dan selalu berakhir dibalas dengan tepisan datar dan raut Ejojo yang mengisyaratkan keras ketidaktertarikannya. Kaizo berjuang keras, bung.

Dan ketika Ejojo jatuh begitu mudahnya, Kaizo agak tidak merasakan nikmatnya kemenangan.

Tapi berhubung targetnya sudah restu, ya sudah.

Kemudian kasta Kaizo naik menjadi kekasih dengan begitu saja.

* * *

Suatu malam, kebetulan besok keduanya libur, Kaizo secara random menantang duel Ejojo adu tahan minum banyak-banyak. Disambut dengan pandangan enggan, tentu saja. Seingatnya sudah pernah ditegaskan kalau ia tidak suka minuman keras, ditambah lagi kalau suka sekalipun, jika yang dilawan adalah Kaizo, semua sudah tahu siapa pemenang absolutnya. Saat kompetisi satu grup minggu kemarin saja, orang terakhir yang berdiri hanya bertahan dengan tujuh belas gelas sementara Kaizo masih melanjutkan gelas ke dua putuh empatnya. Secara instan Ejojo langsung menolak, dihias raut mengejek.

Tapi ia dikalahkan satu-dua kalimat provokasi yang diberikan Kaizo; tempernya yang mendadak naik membuktikan jurus ini akan jitu dipakai lain kali.

Dan setelah dua gelas _tequila_ disambangi segelas minuman ekstrak beras, Ejojo tumbang dengan asam lambung bergemuruh tanpa ampun diselingi pelipis yang dentumannya menggila, ditambah kerongkongannya yang terasa begitu pahit, Ejojo yang mulai sedikit merasa mual seketika kesal begitu melihat Kaizo yang sedang menenggak gelas ke enam, sembilan—empat belasnya tampak tak terpengaruh. Ia memang paham tapi kalau diperhatikan langsung rasanya tidak adil.

Rasanya, ia mesti belajar bersikap dewasa agar tidak termakan umpan Kaizo lain kali.

Tapi kali ini Ejojo akan membuat Kaizo membayarnya, karena sudah mempermalukan dirinya—

 _HOEK_

—dengan muntah dipangkuan Kaizo yang langsung menyembur minumannya.

* * *

Kaizo ingat kencan pertama mereka, diawali dengan keduanya yang terpisah diantara keramaian festival musim panas dan Kaizo yang kelabakan menyusuri sampai pelosok, ketakutan setengah mati untuk tidak bertemu lagi. Sinyal buruk, berkali-kali nada sambung berakhir dengan _tulalit_. Eksistensi makhluk manis semacam Ejojo itu rawan penculikan, dan tubuh remaja menginjak dewasanya dirasa Kaizo masih belum cukup untuk menjaga diri. Ejojo perlu diawasi setiap saat pasang-pasang mata lain menatap intens seperti menelanjangi. Kaizo tidak mau orang lain sadar pesona Ejojo miliknya.

Lihat, senyum tulus yang mahal, tawa panjang yang sulit dihentikan, raut kesal menggemaskan, ekspresi khawatir, dan wajah Ejojo saat _ditaklukkan_ , semuanya hanya milik Kaizo seorang. Yang boleh menyentuhnya dengan wajar hanya Kaizo. Yang boleh merasakan hangat temperatur tubuh mungilnya hanya Kaizo.

Karena itulah Kaizo marah dan hilang kendali ketika menemukan tubuh rawan Ejojo _disentuh_ oleh pria tak dikenal dan tidak sanggup melawan. Bahunya hanya bergetar dan bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat, menghindari suara-suara yang jika dibiarkan keluar akan semakin menempatkannya dalam bahaya besar.

Pria itu berakhir dengan tulang hidung yang patah dan beberapa dari tiga puluh dua giginya terlepas dari tempat.

Kaizo yang masih emosi menjauhkan diri sementara dan menghabiskan segala stok minuman beralkohol di lemari dapurnya, dan terus marah pada diri sendiri selama beberapa hari.

Lalu Kaizo tahu alkohol bukan pelampiasan yang tepat karena ia susah mabuk, dan ketika tersadar, ia kembali pada Ejojo, dan berakhir kena ocehan panjang yang pertamakali didengarnya karena setahunya sikap perhatian Ejojo hanya ditunjukkan dengan sepatah-dua patah kalimat pendek yang seringkali terdengar datar.

Ikatan yang dirasa semakin kuat itu perlahan menjerat Kaizo dan membuatnya semakin tak mau melepaskan Ejojo.

* * *

"Kaizo. Katanya mau nurut kalau aku jadi pacarmu. Tapi masih aja minum-minum." Ejojo menghempaskan diri di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Kaizo, sambil berujar tak suka. Kaizo hanya menatap datar, dan melukiskan satu cengiran tipis yang tampan. Ejojo mengerjap, membatin _bukan saatnya kagum_ dalam hati.

"Ups. Tapi rasanya ini udah kayak minuman wajar sehari-hari, kayak manusia rutin minum air putih." Ejojo tahu itu hanya ucapan asal dan memilih melepas satu dengusan.

"Nafasmu jadi bau, tahu."

Kaizo mengangkat kedua alis, "Kalau nggak suka, kenapa nggak putus aja denganku?"

Dalam hati, tentu Kaizo murni bercanda; ia siap dengan ucapan balasan Ejojo yang sejenis _'oke-kita-putus-karena-kau-yang-minta'_ dan ia siap untuk menahan atau memohon di kaki Ejojo dan bersikeras akan mempertahankan hubungan keduanya karena saat ini dirinya ingin melihat raut kesal yang manis itu, tapi rasanya tidak perlu karena satu ucapan Ejojo yang tak ia prediksi.

"...Bodoh. Mana bisa aku putus darimu."

Bonus semburat tipis, yang Kaizo yakin ucapan itu butuh pengorbanan harga diri Ejojo yang kelewat tinggi karena itu bukan kalimat yang biasa diucap olehnya. Rasanya seperti melihat anak sapi melahirkan anak sapi lagi, mustahil tapi dapat terjadi jika dengan keajaiban. Dan sekali lagi Kaizo merasa makin terperangkap dalam pesonanya, membuatnya bersumpah diam-diam untuk tidak akan pernah melepas Ejojo dari jeratannya.

"Ejojo. Kau manis sekali, Say."

"Kau menjijikkan."

* * *

Suatu hari, Kaizo mengalami hari terburuk di tempat kerja. Tekanan psikologis ditambah tuntutan proyek besar dan skandal ulah rekan kerja yang membencinya telah mengancam nasib posisinya di kantor. Kaizo muak. Mencapai puncaknya ketika komputer kerjanya kena sabotase. Nasib baik atasannya mau mengerti.

Tapi tetap saja Kaizo emosi dan butuh pelampiasan.

Maka ia membawa pulang karyawati rekan kerjanya, meraup bibirnya membabi-buta dengan hati membeku di atas sofa tempat ia dan Ejojo biasa bercengkerama, tak berpikir apapun terfokus menyalurkan luapan emosinya, dan detik berikutnya, pada _timing_ terburuk sedunia, pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan sosok Ejojo yang kontan menjatuhkan sepiring buah apel yang baru dikupasnya.

Bola mata Kaizo membulat tatkala mendapati sorot mata kecewa Ejojo yang bercampur raut pasrah, dan senyum tipis itu seketika membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"Ah, maaf, aku mengganggu."

Lalu sosoknya berlari menjauh.

Besoknya, di atas meja makan kamar apartemen Ejojo, Kaizo meletakkan seloyang penuh _cake_ favoritnya dengan selipan kartu bertuliskan kata ' _maaf'_ singkat. Ejojo yang tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lantas tak bisa menolak godaan semanis ini di depan matanya, tindakan Kaizo termaafkan setelah penjelasan panjang dan mereka kembali bersama seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan dua hari berikutnya terasa hampa.

Keduanya terus merasakan pahitnya hubungan mereka dua minggu terakhir, perasaan mulai saling tidak percaya timbul secara samar. Suara Kaizo makin sering meninggi. Pelukan berubah jadi umpatan. Beberapa kecupan menjadi tamparan. Ucapan dingin Ejojo yang biasanya manis berubah menjadi dingin menusuk yang membuat Kaizo meringis. Sapaan pagi Kaizo yang mendadak hening terlalu menyakitkan untuk diterima Ejojo.

Dan dua hari berikutnya lagi, Kaizo menatap isi apartemennya dengan pandangan datar.

Sudah musnah. Sofa yang menyimpan manis-pahit kenangannya bersama Ejojo dibuangnya ke tempat pengumpulan barang rongsokan beberapa blok dari apartemennya. Kini hanya bersisa meja kecil dan rak televisi.

Ejojo tidak ada (lagi) di sana.

 _"_ _Kaizo, ayo kita akhiri saja sampai disini."_

Ejojo bukan (lagi) miliknya.

Ia susah payah berusaha menggapai hati pemuda hijau itu, mendapatkannya dengan keberuntungan yang begitu mudah, mendapatkan curahan perhatian yang hanya diterimanya seorang, membuatnya terjerat, membuatnya bersumpah, dan membuatnya mengkhianati sumpahnya sendiri.

Begitu sadar, Kaizo sudah hancur. Rasa getir berkecamuk ketika dirinya mengiyakan dengan terlalu datar dan terlalu normal.

Satu malam penuh dilalui dengan kondisi tidak tidur. Kaizo yang baru mengisi stok minumannya kemarin sore sampai menghabiskan tiga perempat gajinya langsung mengeluarkan lagi keseluruhan botolnya tanpa peduli. Ditenggak langsung dari mulut botol, kerah seragam hingga bagian dadanya dibasahi tetesan yang mengalir dari tegukan yang bergerak tidak sabaran.

Seluruh botol racun mahal telah kosong tak bersisa dan ia samasekali tak merasakan apa-apa. Kaizo yang ingin mabuk secepatnya dan melupakan segalanya sadar itu tak pernah terwujud. Untuk pertamakalinya, Kaizo muak dengan toleransinya yang berada jauh di atas batas wajar.

 _Ah, andai masih ada Ejojo, aku pasti dimarahi.._

Tapi Ejojo tak (lagi) berada di sana.

Untuk pertamakalinya, di antara gunungan botol-botol yang berserakan, Kaizo terus meraung dengan racauan _maafmaafmaaf_ terus mengalir keluar dengan tumpahan air mata. Masalah yang semestinya rampung dengan mudah tak bisa ditanganinya secara dewasa. Kaizo terus mengutuk dirinya.

Dan tetap saja, Ejojo takkan hadir (lagi) di sisinya.

.

.

Aku yang _mendobrak_ masuk ke dalam hidupmu, dan kau yang _menghancurkan_ ikatan itu.

Aku yang memulai, maka kau yang mengakhiri.

Selesai sampai disini saja?

.

.

Esok pagi setelah kondisi benar-benar tenang, Kaizo berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan gestur berpikir. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, diselingi gumaman, sesekali mendongak keluar jendela.

"Nah, sekarang siapa lagi yang bisa kupermainkan?"

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

A/N

Ini gue bikin apa sih selera humornya parah banget uehuehue.


End file.
